Assume Away
by A.D.A Awesome
Summary: When Steve starts acting really strange and shows up at Stark Tower with a hickey on his neck, the Avengers automatically assume he's gay and is sneaking around with his boyfriend. What happens when they throw Steve a surprise birthday party and finally meet his significant other?


**Hey guys! How's it going? I hope everyone is doing great and enjoying the wonderful heat of summer! So, I've never actually written an Avengers fanfiction before but this fic is something that I've been looking for, for a while. That being said I hope that if anybody was looking for something like this they are satisfied with this! I'm also taking prompts for any fics about Steve and the Avengers so private message me if y'all have any. Now! Without further ado….on with the story.**

 _Stark Tower one month ago…._

Director Fury stood in the kitchen of Stark Tower giving every one of the Avengers a death glare. "What in the hell do you mean by "I don't know where he is"?".

Each of the Avengers stared at him guiltily. Each and every one of them knew that their captain was suffering and trying to adapt to this new time. They also knew that it was very strange for him to not be in the tower if he had an extremely strict schedule.

"He went out yesterday and when he wasn't here this morning we just figured that he was on his morning run. Cap runs like twenty miles every morning." Tony said.

"I understand that but, it never occurred to any of you to call him last night when he didn't come home?" Fury said.

Natasha hesitated for a minute before saying, "We don't question what he does Fury, anytime we're around it's strictly business with him. Unless it has something to do with work we don't question him and he doesn't question us."

Clint and Bruce nodded as Thor boomed a loud "It is true".

Right as Fury was beginning to talk the elevator door opened up in the kitchen foyer revealing the wonderful Captain Steven Rogers. The Avengers and even Fury couldn't help but gawk at what they saw. In walked Steve reeking of alcohol and smoke, a huge smile on his face, tousled hair, an untucked shirt with buttons in the wrong slots, and an extremely large hickey on the side of his neck. He didn't notice everybody staring at him until he looked up.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up? Do we have a mission?" he said.

"Uh…" Fury couldn't even come up with words. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Steve furrowed his brow and looked at Fury confusedly, "Of course I'm okay, Why wouldn't I be?"

Bruce spoke up, "Well it's just that you didn't come home last night so we were a bit worried, but, if you're okay so are we."

"Well I'm okay. Do we have a mission? Steve asked.

"Sure thing Spangles! Quick trip to Maine, confiscate some weapons and we'll be back for movie night. Go take a shower capsicle and meet us on the roof in 20." Tony said.

Steve smiled, "Movie night sounds fun, I haven't hung out with y'all in a minute. Let me just take a shower and I'll be right up."

Steve walked out of the kitchen towards his room. The team waited for him to step into his room before bursting into chatter at once.

"Did you see that hickey on his neck?", Natasha exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Did one of the oldest guys in the universe just use "y'all" and "minute" in the same sentence? Tony said in disbelief.

Thor boomed loudly, "What is this minute you speak of man of iron?"

Bruce chuckled loudly and began explaining what the modern term meant to Thor as they walked up to the hellicarrier.

 _Current Time_

Since that day Steve had begun to act more and more strange. Some days he would go out and wouldn't come back for days at a time. Each time he'd come back he'd have the biggest grin on his face leaving his fellow Avengers puzzled. Instead of being the brooding man out of time, he now began to join the team whenever they were together and participate in group activities when they had free time.

Each of them wondered what the cause of the Captain's sudden change of personality was. They knew it had to be a person to cause such a sudden change in such a short amount of time. But who was it? Did Steve have a girlfriend? If he did, why hadn't he introduced her to the team yet?

Though all of the team thought these things in their minds, nobody bothered to voice these concerns out loud. After all Steve's personal life wasn't really any of their business even if he was their friend.

However, even though the MAJORITY of the team didn't want to be nosy, there was one person who broke the scale on levels of nosiness. That man was Tony Stark.

One morning while the Avengers were having coffee together and Steve was on his early morning run, Tony finally decided to bring it up.

"Is he gay?" Tony asked suddenly.

Each of them looked up at him with questions in their eyes.

Tony continued on, "I mean is there any other logical explanation? I mean we know he's involved with somebody and it's been at least a month maybe more. He hasn't introduced the person to us. According to JARVIS he hasn't brought anybody to the tower even when the rest of us are here, I mean what other logical explanation is there? He's gay and is still adapting to modern times so he hasn't said anything. That would explain why he's so hung up on that guy Bucky's death."

The others nodded. "It does makes sense if you really think about it" Clint said.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "Tony don't start putting things into their heads. Has it ever occurred to any of you that maybe all he wants is a little bit of privacy. What he does in his personal life is his business only and we shouldn't try to come up with all these speculative theories that have no basis."

After a short pause he added, "Plus you have to remember the guy was born in 1920. Maybe people back then waited a bit longer to introduce their significant others to their friends and family."

"Well how long are we going to wait? It's been at least a month and a half maybe two months since he started seeing whoever the person is." Tony said.

"Well two months may be a long time to you since most of your romantic encounters don't last more than twenty minutes but, two the rest of the world two months is still a short time. Especially to a man out of time." Clint shot back.

Tony took a minute to be offended. "I will have you know that Pepper and I have been together for almost ten months!" he said like a pouty five year old.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Shocker."

She stood up on the kitchen table and put her hands on her hips, "Alright fuckers listen up. I have a plan and I'm only going to say it once so pay attention or you're getting left behind.". Bruce being the person he is opened the notes app on his tablet. "Okay, so next week is Steve's birthday. Now I'd imagine somebody who is celebrating his birthday would want to spend it with his significant other. That's where we'll catch him. Since it's obvious that he isn't bringing him or her back to the tower that has to mean that he is seeing her at his apartment in Brooklyn. So… with that in mind next week we are going to throw Steve a surprise birthday party at his apartment, that way he'll have to introduce us to whoever it is because he's too nice to make us leave. Bam problem solved."

Tony looked at her amazement. "Hairy tarantula. You are an evil genius! I'll get Pepper to plan the party. She'll be so excited and plan it so well, nobody will ever suspect that we are throwing Capsicle a party for ulterior motives."

"Alright we have ourselves a plan then."

 _One week later_

 **3:30 A.M. July 4** **th**

"Tonnyyyy why did you wake me up so early?" Clint whined.

"Shh. Shut up and listen! I woke you up this early because Steve usually wakes up extremely early and then jogs like twenty miles, this is the only time we can do this without risking him waking up."

"Do what?"

"You have to go in there and grab the keys to his apartment so that our plan will actually work. If we can't get into his apartment the whole thing is a bust. Go in and get the keys."

"Seriously, you woke me up just for keys? Why can't you go in and grab them yourself?"

"Because I may be a genius, playboy, philanthropist but, I am not a spy/highly-trained assassin like yourself. You need to go in and get them. Go!" Tony shoved Clint into the room.

Clint made his way to Steve's nightstand and expertly grabbed the keys to the apartment and was back in the hallway in less than a minute.

"Alright, what do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, we go party supply shopping." Tony said excitedly

"Are you out of your mind? What store is open at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Well you see, Pepper is a bit of an over planner, I'm guessing it's because of years of having to deal with me, so when I told her that we were throwing a surprise birthday party for Steve she went and basically ordered a whole party supply store. Now all we have to do is go to the party supply store and pick some stuff out."

"You're shitting me right?" Clint chuckled "Stark you are way too freaking rich for your own good." He added as an afterthought "If we all get to enjoy whatever is going down tonight, everyone should be awake to pick up the supplies."

Twenty minutes later saw the ragtag misfit group (minus Steve) on the party floor. Just like Clint, the others had rolled their eyes at finding out that Tony had a floor dedicated just to party planning.

As they picked out the decorations for the small yet somewhat tasteful apartment, the group could not contain their excitement at meeting Steve's new girlfriend.

 **Eighteen Hours Later**

After spending about almost three hours decorating Steve's apartment, the Avengers finally turned the lights off and settled into their hiding spaces to await Steve. About fifteen minutes later they heard the key turning into the lock. A moment later they heard the lamp by the door click on and a very female voice moan Steve's name.

In their hiding spots. The team couldn't help but, be shocked. Of course, they knew that there had to be someone but, it still shocked them to see that apparently Steve had been hiding a relationship. What shocked them most, was that the couple were apparently so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice the shrine of stars and stripes decorations that covered the apartment.

All of their thoughts were interrupted by the couple in front of them who had gone from light kissing to full blown making out and groping. Steve pushed the girl into the door and ripped of her shirt. He began to suck on her throat making small hickeys on his way down her throat to her shoulder blades causing her to moan out his name. They resumed kissing while Steve grabbed both of her thighs and lifted her up. He began to make his way to the bedroom.

All of a sudden they felt the overhead lights turn on and a small group of people yell "Surprise!".

The couple jumped apart from each other. Before their eyes was the entire team of the Avengers and around him his tiny apartment was filled to the brim with fourth of July decorations along with a big "Happy Birthday" banner.

While Steve appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help but, be mad at the team. He was in love with Madison (his girlfriend) but, he wanted more time with her before introducing her to the team. His girlfriend was shy and he knew how intense the team was. Being around the team for even an hour would probably overwhelm her. It's for that reason that he hadn't yet taken her around the team. By the looks of his team's faces he suspected that this party wasn't only for his birthday. He figured that there wasn't really much he could do at this point so he just resigned himself to enjoying the rest of his birthday.

Steve pretended to be surprised and put a shit eating grin on his face. "Guys! Is all of this for me? I love it! Thank you!".

The rest of the team wore matching smirks on their faces believing that their plan had succeeded.

It was Tony who broke the ice. "So, Cap are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" he gestured to the woman hiding behind Steve holding Steve's leather jacket over her torso.

Steve shook his head and pretended to look embarrassed. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Madison."

 **Rate. Review. Tell me if I sucked!**


End file.
